Jason Bourne
Summary Jason Bourne was born as David Webb, he is a rogue CIA Special Activities Division operative, who betrays the interests of the USA on several counts, and the protagonist of the Bourne series of novels, as well as the film adaptations, and video game. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Jason Bourne (alias), David Webb (real name) Origin: Bourne novel series, film series, and video game Gender: Male Age: 32 in The Bourne Identity, 46 in Jason Bourne Classification: Enhanced Human, CIA Black Ops operative (formerly), Assassin (formerly) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Excellent Marksman, Stealth Mastery, Photographic Memory, Analytical Prediction, Information Analysis Attack Potency: Wall level (Can kill trained assassins and spies unarmed and trade blows with those who can harm him, kicked an agent over a table from a few feet away, and snapped the agent's leg and then arm, crushed a man's neck) Speed: Peak Human with Superhuman '''combat speed and reactions (Could take down 2 cops within 4 seconds, effortlessly subdued three men inside the Embassy, knocked out two men easily, took down several Treadstone agents while tailing Ross, took down two agents in a dark room, fought a wrestler in the ring, shouldn't be much slower than peak-level boxers, who can throw punches at 15 m/s, can dodge hits from other Treadstone agents) with '''Supersonic to Supersonic+ attack speed with firearms Lifting Strength: Likely Class 1 (Crushed and broke a man's neck through brute force) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Jumped down at least six floors in the center of a staircase, while on the back of a dead agent, and shrugged off the landing afterwards, tanked an explosion which sent him flying to an adjacent car, survived car crashes, which would generally wield this much energy at the very minimum. Also survived a 10-story fall into water) Stamina: Peak Human (Can fight for extended periods without tiring) Range: Standard melee range by himself. Several dozen meters with knives and firearms Standard Equipment: Glock 17, Glock 19, SIG Sauer SP2009, SIG Pro SP 2022, SIG-Sauer P225, Beretta 92FS, Walther P5 Compact, Keppeler & Fritz KS II Intelligence: Gifted. As a Green Beret, Delta Force operator, CIA operative and enhanced Treadstone asset, Jason Bourne has a variety of skills. He's an excellent spy, marksman, and hand-to-hand combatant and is fluent in English, French, Dutch, Russian, German, Spanish, Czech, Polish, Italian, and Mandarin/Cantonese Chinese. Bourne also holds extensive knowledge in the use and functionality of any firearm and is extremely talented at manipulating and deceiving others for the sake of his agenda. Weaknesses: Jason Bourne suffered amnesia, but regained his memory back as the story progressed. Killing someone who has a child will make him suffer from PTSD, and he tries his best to avoid such a scenario or mission. Feats: -Fight against Desh. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Alec Trevelyan (007) Alec's Profile (Film Alec was used and speed was equalized) Kim Possible (Disney) Kim's profile (Base Kim was used, shoe upgrades were restricted, and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Gun Users Category:Federal Agents Category:Spies Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Snipers Category:Knife Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Bourne Series Category:Precognition Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Tier 9